crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne also known as the original Batman. Bruce was first introduced in Detective Comics 27. In the New 52 relaunch, Bruce has been made five years younger, though most of his history remains the same. Biography Adolescence Born and raised in Gotham City, Bruce the heir to the Wayne Family and the Kane Family was raised by loving parents Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Bruce's best friends as a child were Thomas Elliot and Dawn Golden, also of the First Families of Gotham. At the age of 10, Bruce's parents would be shot down by a criminal, forcing Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth to raise him and leaving him as the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce was enraged by his parents murder, blaming various myths including the Court of Owls, and believing assassins to be behind the murder. As Bruce grew older, he and Dawn became more and more interested in each other, with a romance blooming. Dawn would later break up with Bruce, causing him to be heartbroken. Bruce would leave Gotham City to enact his plan of revenge on crime. Bruce would train with the likes of John Zatara before moving on to Henri DuCard, though DuCard would later try to assassinate him through Morgan DuCard. Fame Upon returning to Gotham City to purge the crime from it, Bruce would spend months trying to figure out the best disguise. He would eventually choose upon Batman and would instantaneously target the Mob and Carmine Falcone, Bruce would be hindered by corrupt GCPD officers. Bruce would overcome the corruption in the GCPD through honest officer James Gordon. After taking down Falcone, Bruce would go for Falcone's main man, Sal Maroni. Bruce would eventually take down Falcone and his collaborator Hugo Strange before taking down a killer called the Monk. Bruce would then blame himself for being unable to stop Maroni from disfiguring District Attorney Harvey Dent as well as take down gang lord Penguin. Bruce's take down of Penguin, previously considered untouchable, would cause many to wonder if the Batman actually existed. Bruce would then stop a robbery at a chemical plant, but one of the robbers, coined the Red Hood, would fall into the plant. Bruce would try to find the Red Hood's body but would be unable to. The legend of the Batman would grow to such an extent that Bruce would be sought out various times by immortal terrorist Ra's al Ghul. Al Ghul wanted Bruce as his successor, something Bruce refused. Bruce would then consumate with Ra's daughter, Talia al Ghul. Knightfall Bruce would then adopt circus acrobat orphan Richard Grayson as his son. He would then train Grayson to be his partner in crime, Robin. The duo of Batman and Robin would then take down the murderer of Richard's parents, Boss Zucco. The Dynamic Duo would then be aided by Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. After Batgirl temporarily quit, the duo would be joined by Kathy Kane, Batwoman, though Kane would leave as well. Bruce's relationship with Richard would at this time tense to such a point that Richard would leave Gotham City and leave Batman without Robin. Bruce would then take in a new Robin, Jason Todd. He would note that Todd was arrogant, violent and at times, suicidal. Bruce would then be unable to save Todd from a criminal named the Joker, the same criminal who had paralyzed Barbara Gordon. Bruce would mourn Jason's death to such an extent that his fight against crime would become over violent. Bruce would then hunt down a Parademon and would be met by Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. The two would try to find the Parademon's leaders and would be joined by Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Barry Allen the Flash and Victor Stone the Cyborg. They would be attacked by the Parademon's leader, Darkseid, who would kidnap Superman. Bruce would have to save Superman to stop Darkseid. The seven would come to be known as the Justice League and would fight crime cases together in America. They would also build a satellite above the Earth known as the Watchtower and transport themselves area to area via Boom Tube. However, due to their excessive use of the Boom Tube, they would end up on Apokolips twice. Eventually Bruce would be met by a young man named Tim Drake who he would take in as his third Robin. The two would attend Superman's funeral all the while having to stop various breakouts at Arkham Asylum. Bruce would get weaker and weaker when one day, he was attacked by a villain named Bane in the Batcave. Bane would break Bruce's back and render him paralyzed. Bruce would leave Gotham in the hands of Jean Paul-Valley and leave the city to rehabilitate. Bruce would then return to Gotham to take back the mantle of the bat, though Valley would initially and aggressively refuse, Bruce would manage to get the mantle back. Bruce then decided that he needed more rehabilitation time and would temporarily give the mantle to Richard Grayson, and the two would repair their relationship, and then resume to mantle of the bat. No Man's Land Meeting with a group of differnet heroes around the world who were inspired by him, Bruce would found the Club of Heroes. This club of heroes would be sponsered by millionaire John Mayhew, though Bruce would leave and the club would break down. Bruce's activities with the Justice League would continue, with them inducting the Martian Manhunter. However, the Manhunter would quickly go rogue causing them to fight him and make the decision not to add any more members. Bruce would then have to face off against varous threats against Gotham City all which culminated in an earthquake toppling Gotham. Bruce would try to stop all the crime and disruption in the city following but would eventually believe himself to have lost Gotham. Bruce would then, however, regain hope and eventually Gotham would recover. Rot In Purgatory Bruce then began investigating a case involving a masked murdering vigilante known as the Red Hood, a criminal he had previously faced. Bruce eventually discovered that this new Red Hood was none other than a resurrected and insane Jason Todd. Bruce would defeat Jason, but fail to catch his evil son. Bruce would then cremate the body of Ra's al Ghul, finding that the criminal had been killed by Nyssa al Ghul. Bruce would then be met by Talia al Ghul who would reveal that he had fathered a biological son with her, Damian Wayne. Due to Damian's aggressive attitude and views on killing, Bruce had quickly gotten enraged with the child and would lash out. Damian would later return to his mother. Bruce would then unite with the Club of Heroes and stop John Mayhew and the Black Glove from killing the heroes. Bruce would then become obsessed with finding out who was behind the Black Glove. During his search, Bruce would have run ins with Damian and Hush. Eventually Bruce would find out the leader to be none other than his girlfriend Jezebel Jet. Simon Hurt, a mad scientist would then claim to be Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father and push Bruce to such limits that Jet and the Black Glove would be able to defeat Bruce. Bruce would survive the Black Glove's attempts though and retreat to the Batcave where he would be called on by Superman to investigate a case involving Darkseid. Bruce would approach Darkseid and be sent to the past, amnesic. Bruce would travel through Caveman Times, Puritan Ages and wind up in the Wild West. All throughout Bruce leave clues and continue to leave clues for himself. At the Wild West, Bruce would find Simon Hurt, though he would not recognize him, and do battle with Vandal Savage. After the Wild West Bruce would end up on the night past his parents murder and again encounter Hurt. Bruce would then travel to the future and discover a crisis that he realized that he must stop. Eventually Bruce would return to modern times and regain his memory, he would discover that Darkseid's servant the Hyper-Adapter would be chasing him and to destroy the Wayne Legacy, had infected Thomas Wayne I and made him Simon Hurt. Bruce would return to Gotham City in time to watch Richard Grayson and Damian Wayne, his sons and the new Batman and Robin, defeat Simon Hurt and the Black Glove in the present. Bruce would then launch a program called Batman Incorporated to try and prevent the crisis he found out about. In Batman Incorporated he would create hundreds of bat-robots, Batman Exosuits and decided to make various Batmen around the world to preven the crisis. After an attack by a mysterious organization called Leviathan, Bruce decided to hurry up his program and made various Batmen all over the world, Batwing for Tinasha, D.R.C, Nightrunner for Paris, France, Mister Unknown for Tokyo, Japan, El Gaucho for Argentina and many more. Bruce would then find out that the leader of Leviathan was Talia al Ghul, seeking revenge against their son, Damian Wayne. Return to Gotham Bruce would then return to Gotham City with the initial phase of Batman Incorporated completed and would once again become the only Batman. After meeting with Catwoman, Bruce would start a relationship with Charlotte Rivers. Bruce would then help Batgirl fight off a villainness named Gretel and help Batwing take down Josiah Kone. Bruce would then pursue the Joker again. After catching the Joker he would discover that the Dollmaker cut off the Joker's face and let him go. This would cause Bruce to pursue the Dollmaker, but he would first be defeated by a new villain called the White Rabbit. Bruce would be unable to catch the Dollmaker and would defeat Bane, who the White Rabbit was conspiring with. In the following week, Bruce would meet with Batwoman, Zatanna and the vampire Andrew Bennet. Bruce would get Alfred to research more into Bennet while he would research into whether of not the Joker was killed by the Dollmaker or not. He would discover that the Joker had gotten a cult following whose numbers are rapidly increasing and causing the image of all Batmen to worsen. Bruce would encounter Jill Hampton in the cult and find a plan made by the Penguin to get Mayor Hady re-elected. Bruce would stop the Penguin from killing Mr. Combustible, Gas Man and Hypnotic and using their money to get Hady re-elected. Bruce would When the Vampire War would start in Gotham, Bruce would call on all of his allies to help fight it. Following the Vampire War in Gotham, Bruce and Damian would team up with Hawk and Dove to stop the Necromancer and then stop Eli Strange with the help of the Scarecrow and would then stop the mad plans of the Mad Hatter. When the United Nations would create the Justice League International to keep track of the threats that the normal Justice League couldn't fight, Bruce would go to investigate. After helping the JLI fight Peraxxus, Bruce would send Batwing to join them, a new phase in Batman Incorporated. Bruce's thoughts for the JLI would worsen and after stopping the Orb of Ra with the original Justice League, he would order Colonel Steve Trevor to have the JLI shut down. Bruce and the rest of the Justice League would then fight Amazo and encounter the Green Arrow and refuse his request to join the team. Prince of Gotham After returning to his Batman and Robin schedule, Bruce and Damian would get into conflict with Morgan DuCard. Though Damian would kill Morgan, Bruce would forgive him, but Bruce's life would get turned around as the Talon would kidnap him. Bruce would viciously beat the Talon and escape the Court of Owls with the help of Harper Row. Bruce would return to the Batcave with Alfred inspecting the Talon's body. Bruce would tell Richard that the Talon was actually William Cobb and that due to Talon's being dead, Bruce and Richard are allowed to "kill" or put them to peace. After Richard would leave, Bruce would end up getting attacked by numerous Talons in Wayne Manor. Bruce would eventually stop them and go on to save Jeremiah Arkham from 3 Talons with the help of Clayface and Roman Sionis. After stopping Arkham, he would go to save Lincoln March, a mayoral candidate seeking to make Gotham a better place. He would recieve a package from the dying March and stop the Talon in the March's office. Bruce would then head off for the Court of Owls to burn down their lair. Relationships The Three Sons of Batman Richard Grayson The First Son of Batman, Bruce's first adopted child and the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Richard has been described by O.M.A.C as the one that Bruce cares for the most. Richard looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything. While Richard fights crime with a free spirit, something Bruce does not approve of, the two despite their differences still acknowledge themselves as father and son. He is the First Son of Batman. When Bruce went missing, he believed that Gotham would not need a Batman and that Nightwing could carry the torch, however, to save Gotham, Richard became Batman. Bruce was visually impressed when Richard became Batman, realizing that Richard truly believes himself the heir of Batman. The two reconciled as following Bruce's "demise", Richard became extremely violent in his methods, much like Bruce. His tenure as Batman made him realize how much like Bruce he truly was and how much of a father figure Bruce actually was to him. Jason Todd The Second Son of Batman, Bruce's second Robin as well as his second adopted son. Jason's fighting style as Robin, brutal, would accustom Bruce. That is until it got suicidal, their relationship only went downhill from that point and their father-son bond began to weaken. After the bond was abruptly broken by Jason's death, Bruce became far more brutal in his methods, feeling that he failed his responsibilities to his son. Jason's return would cause friction between the two, with Jason becoming the murdering Red Hood. Jason's attempted murder's of Richard would cause Bruce to cease relations between the two. Tim Drake Bruce's third Robin and third adopted son. Much like Richard, Tim looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything in the world. Tim picked up in Bruce's footsteps by looking to become the world's greatest detective. When Damian Wayne became Robin, Tim cut off his ties with Richard and the rest of the Batman Family and became Red Robin. He too, like Richard, had a heartfelt reconciliation with Bruce upon the latter's return, but unlike Richard, refused to be cut off of emotion. He is the Third Son of Batman. Damian Wayne While Damian Wayne is Bruce's only biological son, he does not share the same remorse for villains that Bruce does. Raised to be a killer by his mother, Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne originally sought out to become the second Robin by proving himself by killing. Bruce strongly dissaproved of Damian and the constant nagging of the child caused Bruce to lash out. Eventually when Dick returns to being Nightwing, Bruce takes Damian in as his Robin. Bruce attempts to bond with Damian as he had done with the Three Sons, but fails. Bruce's extreme brutality, harsh words and uncaring attitude causes Damian to reveal he prefers working with Dick. Bruce in turn reveals that he does not trust Damian and the latter will have to earn his trust. Commisioner Gordon Batman's relationship with Commisioner Gordon is a curious one. Batman, due to his initial wanted status, prefers to talk to Gordon only when the bat-signal is launched, not talking to others such as Harvey Bullock. While the two trust each other, they prefer to not be seen with each other. After Batman is made a part of the Justice League International, Batman is able to "team-up" with the GCPD. Enemies * Joker - The Batman's arch-enemy. The Joker is the complete opposite of the Batman and his one goal is to get the Batman to murder somebody. * Penguin - A collector who wishes to collect the Batman. Despite being rich like Bruce in reality, the Penguin is actually a dangerous criminal who controls a large portion of Gotham's undworld. * Two-Face - Once an ally of Batman, before half of his face was scarred, Harvey Dent was the District Attorney of Gotham City. After the mob scarred his face, he became Two-Face with a hatred for Batman. * Riddler - A man whose only goal in life is to find out the identity of Batman and being unable to do so troubles him a great deal. * Thomas Elliot - Otherwise known as Hush or Tommy, Elliot wished to murder his abusive parents and become a rich and wealthy orphan. Upon hearing that what he desired had happened to Bruce, he began to hate the latter to the point of becoming a murder to try and kill him. * Simon Hurt - The leader of the Black Glove. Hurt organized the plan to try and kill Batman and succeeded in putting Bruce out of action for a whole year. * Mr. Freeze - A former scientist who became a cyborg to try and find the cure to save his comatose wife, when looking for money to fund the cure, Freeze became an enemy of Batman. * Bane - Most famous for being successfuly single handedly putting Batman out of action, though unlike Simon Hurt, he did not intend to kill Bruce. He rather put him out of action by breaking his back. * Poison Ivy - A woman with an obsession with plants, she was looking to destroy Gotham and replace it with a large jungle. * Ra's al Ghul - While originally looking to use Bruce as his heir, upon learning that Bruce would not kill, Ra's condemned Bruce and the two became mortal enemies. * Jason Todd - Originally Jason Todd, the second Robin and the Second Son of Batman, after being killed by the Joker, Todd was revived by Talia al Ghul through the Lazarus Pit. His exposure to the Pit made him insane and turned him into the criminal Red Hood. Physique Despite being a simple human, unlike the rest of the Justice League, Batman has pushed himself to his physical limits and is extremely strong on a scale to other super-heroes, such as a red ant compared to an elephant. He is also very intelligent, having graduated high school years early and being coined the World's Greatest Detective by beings from other worlds. Over time Batman has graduated from defeating small thugs, to crime bosses, to super-powered beings to overworld warlords.